


Pretty Mechanics

by Lily Saint Claire (JewLo)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewLo/pseuds/Lily%20Saint%20Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Kaylee and Jayne share in common a thriving libido and a healthy appetite for the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pretty Mechanics  
> Author: Jew.Lo  
> Rating: NC17 Adult  
> Pairing: Kaylee/Jayne  
> Warnings: Mildly rough sex, the fun kind.

Kaylee listened to the engine hum, that soft churning sound that usually lulled her to sleep, but not tonight. There was too much to think about. Inara was gone, and with Inara went possibly the only true female friends she could talk to on this ship. A sensual, sexual female. Someone with hormones. There was River, but River was a kid and... well, River was River. She missed Inara so much. She had left a month ago, though she gave no real reason why she was leaving. Kaylee knew it was the tension between Inara and the Captain. He should have asked Inara to stay, put up a fight of some kind, but no. At first, Kaylee had been upset with Mal, but the more the weeks drew by, the more she became upset with Inara, despite how much she missed her. 

If she wanted him, then why didn't she make the move? Why didn't Inara use her talents to seduce him? Surely if anyone could seduce him, it was Inara. She has all the beauty, the charm, the wiles, and she just walked away! Walked away from Captain Malcolm Reynolds! Who does such a gorram stupid thing? Malcolm Reynolds, with his intense eyes and his height and his charm... who walks away from that? Inara did. She just left. 

With Kaylee's slow and failing seduction of Simon, she was becoming impatient. What was it about sex that scared these boys so much? It was just sex, simple, beautiful, tingly sex, but these boys had to complicate things. It had been too long since she had indulged in some body-play with someone compatible. It's not like anyone had anything to fear in the way of disease anymore. The body-plagues had all been cleared out for the most part by the Viatine Vaccine eight years ago, so now people could go at it like rabbits with little worry. There was the one night stand two weeks ago when they had dropped off cargo on Delphi, but it had been unsatisfactory and interrupted when her lover's wife had walked in on them. Kaylee had no idea the man was married. She felt bad enough about it, and had vowed to not indulge in any of those gorram flings with strangers anymore. But if not with strangers, then with who? Simon was taking too long, resisting her at every step. He had become affectionate, holding hands and a little bit of touching, but he was too stressed about River. He had other things to think about and Kaylee had become exhausted of trying to push him. If he wanted her, he would come around. Until then, she had to find a little release. This celibacy was driving her crazy. Maybe Shephard Book would approve, but Kaylee was a living, breathing hot blooded woman with needs and celibacy did not suit her at all. She was certainly getting no sleep tonight. 

Thinking maybe a hot shower would help, she stepped into the spray of steaming water and luxuriated in the jets of water piping against her skin. Here was a bottle of sugarberry soap she had bought on Delphi and she lathered her hair and skin with it, slippery fingers and small bubbles rising. Her fingers slipped down between her legs and sought out the frustrated little nub there, but this had never done much for her in the past, and it was not doing much more now. Masturbating was a way of eeking out a sexual existence in space when overly childish boy-doctors had to be hand held into a roll in the galley. It was not for true satisfaction. For Kaylee, that required a man. A hot blood, calloused hands, muscular, sweating man. The best kind. 

After a few half hearted moments, she gave up on self satisfaction and finished rinsing the sugarberry soap from her hair, all the while, wondering how she was going to get through possibly months of celibacy, or how she would find a compatible partner who didn't require any strings attached. Simon had loads of strings. Seducing the Captain would be sublime, but he might have reservations about bedding her, a member of his crew. After all, he wouldn't even bed Inara. Obviously Shephard Book was out of the question and didn't exactly fit the bill even if he wasn't. Wash was married and she would never, ever betray Zoe that way, even though Wash was temptingly cute. That left...

Jayne.

Seriously, Jayne. 

At first it almost made her laugh, right there in the shower, but the moment caught her. She let the image fill her head. Jayne, naked. Tall, muscular, raw Jayne with calloused hands and a crooked smile. With his cocksure attitude and his roughneck way of getting things done. He loved sex as much as Kaylee did, that was obvious from his love of the body-play houses and the women he kept company with on every planet and moon. Of course, Jayne was not the brightest star in the sky, but Kaylee wasn't looking for conversation. She didn't want strings, no philosophy, no date. She wanted flesh and muscle, powerful body and raging appetite. And that was Jayne. Why hadn't she seen it before? She had admired his body when he worked out in the cargo hold with his shirt off. She had not even bothered to hide her appreciation for the six pack abs. Jayne had just gruffly nodded and went back to bench pressing. Now, with her head clear of complications, she imagined that large, muscular body over her, arms pinning her, hips pumping against her like a machine. She shivered a little and made up her mind then and there.

Hair dripping, body steaming with the sent of clean skin, sugarberry and desire, Kaylee tiptoed naked toward Jayne's room. Quietly opening the hatch door, she slipped down into the room without waking him. A soft, snoring sound came from the narrow bed. There was no light. The pitch black made her more excited. Her hands found the bed's edge, found the warm flesh of a thigh, moved up until she found a mass of soft, velvety flesh, so different than the flesh of the thigh. She carefully worked the flesh there until she felt the cock begin to rise and swell. He snored louder, shifted and made a confused sound, half asleep. When his cock was at full mast, it was a very impressive one, the thickness almost too much to fit into her hand. Her heart began to race. He was starting to wake up. Quickly, she straddled him and just as he woke, she dropped herself onto him, impaling her on the thick erection. He came alive then, exhilerated and shocked, confused and violent. His hands shot out and grabbed her throat, thinking her an enemy attacking, but her movement stopped him from squeezing her throat. In fact it stopped him from doing anything at all but gasp for a moment.

“Ai wo dan me cheng zhao ma!” he gasped, feeling soft, wet, tight heat envelop his cock. A woman... or something... was riding him, and riding him shamelessly. Small, slender fingered hands were splayed out on his chest, clenching muscle. If someone was trying to kill him, he was not objecting to the method. 

His hands moved, explored his attacker. Soft skin, small body, but not too small, not waifish. No, this was a woman, not a girl. Plump ass, gently flared hips, smooth back, breasts that fit perfectly in his hands, hard little nipples. He raised his head and bit and nipped at them, exciting his mystery lover even more. She moved harder and faster. To Jayne's surprise and delight, she took one of his hands and moved it back to her throat.

“Oh, you want it like that, do ya?”

Jayne wasted no time at all flipping this woman over onto her back, legs in the air and giving it to her roughly, since it seemed that was exactly what she wanted.

 

Kaylee was loving this. Nothing about this was making love. Nothing about it was even sex. This was fucking, in the best way. She could feel the hard steel bars beneath the thin mattress of the bed, the rough, eager hands- one pinning her hands above her head at the wrists, and one positioned dangerously on her throat. Just enough pressure to threaten, not enough to harm. He pounded into her, just like the machine she had imagined him to be. The first orgasm came quickly. It ripped through her and shook her. He moved faster, harder. A thin sheen of glistening sweat made his back slick as she ran her fingernails down his back and over his hips. When her body stopped shaking, he lifted her up, legs wrapped around his waist and he moved her to the narrow counter space on the wall just beneath the light switch, thrusting into her without fail. They knocked over glasses, something that broke on the floor. He thrust her against the wall, heard her moan and gasp, her body shaking with orgasm again. He was going to come, and it was sooner than usual, but then again strange women did not usually jump in his saddle and ride him while he was sleeping either. He groaned, tried to delay it, but no, it was coming and it was coming hard. He raised his arm and grabbed the light switch, flooding the room with bright light. 

Kaylee.

Kaylee?

Kaylee!

Kaylee, naked breasts bouncing with his thrusts, her face flushed pink, wet hair plastered to her face, mouth open, tongue touching teeth.

 

The light blinded her for a moment. She had not expected it, but the rush made her even hotter. Jayne's face knotted into confusion and lust, a droplet of sweat dripping from his brow. The climax took complete control of him. He bucked and jerked, the power of it forceful and shattering. He summoned up enough bedroom chivalry to tuck a hand behind Kaylee's head and make sure her head was not being battered into the wall. When he finished, it was all he could do to carry her two steps to the narrow bed and collapse there, exhausted and out of breath.

“Thanks for that, Jayne. I feel so much better.” she said a moment later, her voice chipper. 

“What the hell was... Kaylee? Gorram to hell, what were ya thinking? Cap'n is gonna bust my ass over this!”

“He won't know unless you tell him.”

“But you're... you know... ah hell...”

“Look, Jayne. I just needed some body-company, you know how it is. I don't want any complications. Just sex, that's all. By the way, you're amazing. I really mean that.”

“You surprised?”

“I'm surprised that I'm not surprised, if that makes sense.” Kaylee quickly wrapped her hair in a knot and stood up, stretching, not bothered in the least bit about her nudity. It seemed Jayne was not bothered by his own nudity either. He sprawled deliciously wet and naked on the bed, cock still jutting half mast. She took a long, appreciative look at him and then casually said, “I should borrow one of your shirts. I need to get to my own bunk before morning.”

“In the shelf right there.” He gestured, eyes skimming over beautifully plump backside and perky breasts. He watched her find a gray tee shirt and slip it over her head. “You uh... you wanna go at it again? I mean, I'm good for two shots.”

“Tempting, but to be honest, I'm a little sore.”

Jayne tried to hide his smug smile, but failed.

“That gun you've got there is impressive.” she said, knowing he would appreciate the crude talk and the gun/dick metaphore. “What do you feed that thing?”

“Pretty mechanics, I guess.”

“Jayne, I'd be up for a second shot sometime.”

“Girl, you come in here firin' it up like that again and I'll take you for a ride anytime, long as we keep it to ourselves.”

She took one more look at the toned body on the bed and she smiled, then stepped out of the hatch. She would sleep a hell of a lot gorram better tonight.


End file.
